Changing the Circumstances
by bw2005
Summary: Rae's life has just been shattered by the death of her best friend. her angel micheal thinks that he knows a way to help her recooperate and become herself again. she is sent to the world of Harry potter, 5th year and she's gonna make some changes HG RHr


**Changing the Circumstances**

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, just rae.

**K guys I know your waiting for another chapter in my other story but this just kinda popped into my head and I had to get it out!**

A frail girl lay in her hospital bed crying. She had just been through the most horrible ordeal of her life. The fight with her best friend flashed through her mind. Then it was suddenly followed by a flash of bright lights and then the sight of her beloved friend lying on the grass covered in blood, dead. Visions of the last couple of hours passed through her mind. Why had this happened to her? Why now? Why did it have to be her and not me? Why?!

H P 

"Please just give her one more chance!!" Micheal asked fate.

"I want to micheal, I do, but were would I send her? She wont be able to recoperate here and you know it." They both sat there in silence. Then an idea came into Micheal's head.

"Send her to the magical realm! You've been saying yourself that you need some one to go there and fix things! She's read the books she knows whats going to happen if someone doesn't do anything! She can help and heal!" Fate sat and contemplated over what Micheal had just said. This had to be crazy, but it had been done before… the more he thought about it the better it sounded.

"alright only under one condition" fate said staring at Micheal, " she must go back to her own world within a year."

"deal." Micheal said smiling. He sighed in relief. This would be good for her… these are the days that make being a gaurdian angel worth while.

H P

"Rachel? Rachel!" the nurse pushed a help button. Rachel Bowl wouldn't wake up.

Twenty minutes later the doctors came out and said that Rachel was in a coma. Thought they weren't sure why. And they had no clue how to wake her up.

H P

Rachel felt like she was floating. She as finally at peace… had she died, or was she having a dream? She faintly heard someone in the distace then a young man in his mid twenties was sitting beside her.

"Hello Rae." He said. She looked up, no one had called her that in a long time. Hillary always had and all of her friends… But Hillary was dead and her friends hadn't been aloud to see her in the hospital.

"who're you?" she asked.

"I'm.. a friend." he replied.

"well friend what am I doing here?"

"this is an inbetween place, your heading to another realm in the world."

"a what?! Um sorry but I cant go to another realm at the moment, I have to go back to earth and wake up from this nightmare that I am having."

"No, I think you'll like this better. Just don't get to attached you must leave and return to your home within a year."

"Don't count on me getting attached, I', counting the days to go back."

"Oh, we'll see. Good bye Rae."

"Bye." Suddenly she was sitting on the steps of a humongous stone castle, "whoa.."

She walked in the doors and suddenly noticed there was no pain at all when she moved, it was nice to move freely. To her right there was a massive room with five long tables, 4 in a row then the fifth facing the opposite direction on a platform. This reminds me of Harry Potter, she thought. She walked on then abruptly stopped, she had run into someone… It was an old man, he was ancient she thought.

"why hello, who might you be?" the man asked.

"Um, my name is Rachel Bowl sir-"

"Hmmm, well I don't seem to remember you from any where, why are you here young lady?" great now what am I supposed to say she thought.

"well sir I'm not really sure. Last I remember I was like floating and I talked to some random guy then I ended up here." The old man looked up surprised. This was a muggle! This had happened but that was over a hundred years ago!

"hmm, well Rachel yo have been sent here for some reason and we are goin to find that out. Lets walk to my office and we shall talk. By the way my name is Albus Dumbledore."

**So there you go the first chapter! What do you think???? Please tell me! I need constructive criticism. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you would like to happen. So I just know that your gonna help a poor gal out right? Push the purple button!**


End file.
